


A second Prince in the Host Club?

by Dareagon



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dareagon/pseuds/Dareagon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If his mother hadn't forced him to come here, he wouldn't have put one foot into the pink building. Now however, Ryoma had to endure all the overdramatic people who went to school there. And the Host Club really isn't helping his headache… POTxOuran</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or Ouran High School Host Club and am no way affiliated with anything remotely connected!

Chapter 1 : Welcome to Ouran !

Echizen Ryoma wasn't happy with his life.

And the reason for this was his mother. She was part of the prestigious Takeuchi family. She wasn't the heir, but Echizen Rinko was high enough in the ranking to be used to a life with luxury. On top off all that, she had her own successful law company. She earned a very good livingand she still got money from her parents, who liked to spoil their only daughter and her family. Combined with the money his father, Echizen Nanjiro, and Ryoma himself made, they were very well off.

However, when they had moved back to Japan more then a year ago, his parents had gotten into a big fight. Both had wanted to enrol Ryoma in their old school. His mother wanted him to have the best education money could buy. His father on the other hand, could care less about Ryoma's grades. As long as he improved in tennis, the old pervert was happy.

So his parents had made a deal. Ryoma was allowed one year in Seigaku and after that he'd enrol in Ouran , the school his mother went to. When the deal had been made, Ryoma didn't mind. After all, his mother had promised he could still play tennis. He just wasn't allowed to be part of a tennisclub, nor could he participate in tournaments.

But at the end off last year, he was reluctant to leave the other regulars. It had been the first time he had been part of a team and they were the first people he could call real friends. Luckily they still met up, almost every weekend, and Ouran wasn't far from the street courts.

Right now, he was on the train to school. Ouran was father away than Seigaku had been and he didn't feel like walking. He liked to sleep as long as possible in the morning.

Not that Ryoma was lazy, far from it, but he didn't feel like doing the effort. Because that would mean he actually wanted to go to Ouran.

On his first day, Ryoma had decided he hated the school. He always got lost and thus, was late for class. The building was also … pink. Who in their right minds painted a school pink? A co-ed school!

The second day, he knew he wanted nothing to do with the snobs that were his fellow students.

By the end of the third day, he had called his senpei, Fuji Syusuuke, and complained for what felt like hours! The tensai let him rant and managed to calm him down once he was finished.

The fourth day, Ryoma decided he couldn't care less. His face was completely blank the whole day. He only twitched every ones in a while. And that's the way things had been since then.

"Ohayo, Ryoma-senpai."

Startled he looked up, to see the only other sane person who went to Ouran.

"Ohayo."

"How was tennis practice yesterday? You said you'd stay longer to watch the club."

"Che, I saw enough to be home before you were! They're weak. Like preschool-weak. But they honestly seem to think they are the best. They're pathetic!"

"So, they're still mada mada dane?" laughed Fujioka Haruhi.

"Ryoma smirked.

"Indeed."

"Ne, senpei, I've been wondering. Why do you take the train to school? Most kids at our school come in a limo."

"My mother suggested it, but I refused. It doesn't make sense. Besides, someone I know goes everywhere in one and I always make fun of him for it. So it would be stupid on my part if I suddenly started doing the same. I'd never hear the end of it."

She laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you don't. Now I have at least one sane person to talk to during the day."

"I know exactly how you feel." Stated Ryoma. "And how was the Host Club yesterday?"

"The twins suddenly started fighting, but other than that it was the same as always."

"Are the girls still convinced you're a boy?"

"Yeah, "she rolled her eyes, "but I'm getting used to it."

"It still proves money can't buy everything. They could all use a new brain. Nothing personal, but I'm glad I've got nothing to do with that club. There's too much drama for my liking."

They talked until they arrived at school. There they each went their own way. And Ryoma prepared himself for another boring day. Then again, maybe boring wasn't the best way to describe his day, not with some of his classmates…Like Suoh Tamaki and Ootori Kyoya. Just before classes started, the self-proclaimed king of the Host Club flew through the doors. Ryoma blinked when the blond threw himself at his best friend and started to whine. He could feel a headache forming.

"Kaa-san, the twins are still fighting. What should we do?"

Kaa-san?

What the hell? If someone had to be the woman in that relationship it would be without a doubt the blond! And not the other way around!

Ryoma sighed. He didn't know what the fuss was all about. Everyone fought once in awhile. Why would twins be different?

He turned towards the windows, ignoring his classmates.

Once lunchtime arrived, Ryoma was in a very bad mood. Usually he ate his home-made bento in the gardens, but today he had slept through his alarm-clock and in his rush to leave for school, he had forgotten the bento his cousin, Nanako had made for him. And she promised to make his favourites too!

Hopefully they served some Japanese food today in the lunchroom.

When he looked at the menu, he scowled.

French food, Italian food, … Everything except what he was looking for. Were those rich kids too good to eat food from their own country? Reluctantly he chose something that looked familiar.

He sat at an empty table, sighed and started to eat.

"Is this seat taken senpei?"

Haruhi stood at the other side of the table, pointing at a chair right before his own. Ryoma shook his head and the cross-dressing girl sat down.

His eyes immediately zoomed in on her lunchbox. Maybe they could trade their lunch? He didn't feel like eating his and she probably never ate something as high-class as his. He was sure that could work out. He was just going to ask her about it, when an idiot with pink hair beat him to it. He was so busy glaring at the guy, he missed the beginning of a new fight. He frankly didn't care they were throwing food around in the cafeteria as long as they didn't get him involved.

Suddenly his own lunch had disappeared, probably to join the rest of air-born missiles the twins were throwing around.

This irritated him, but didn't piss him of. He didn't care for his lunch, but he was upset he lost his bargaining chip for Haruhi's lunch.

However, finding peaces of said lunch being thrown at his face really pissed him off. This just wasn't his day!

He evaded the food, grabbed one twin (pink) by his collar and dragged his towards the other (blue). Then he happily bashed their heads together.

"Ow!" exclaimed both at the same time.

"Let that be a lesson! The two off you could fight for the rest of your lives, and I wouldn't care. I would probably roll on the ground, laughing. But leave other people out of it. I don't appreciate being attacked by my own lunch, thank you very much!"

He turned around and walked out. He could vaguely hear Haruhi scolding them.

He smirked. At least those two nuisances helped him get rid of his bad mood. Screaming at people really helped to make you feel better.

Maybe this school wouldn't be too bad after all.

But somewhere deep down he could almost hear a voice , which resembled Fuji's quite a bit, say: Famous last words …


	2. Chapter 2: Investigation: Who Is The Boy At Lunch And How Does He Know Haruhi?

-Later that day at the Host Club, after the pretend fight of the twins…-

"Kyoya-senpai, that boy at lunch, who was he?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru at exactly the same time.

"You mean the one who bashed your heads together?" smirked the second year.

"Who else?" asked Hikaru bitter.

"Ah, that's right!" exclaimed Tamaki. "I haven't seen him before. Who is he?"

"You really are an idiot." Sighed Kyoya.

"Hey, you don't have to be so mean! What's with you all of a sudden?" whined Tamaki.

"Baka. His name is Echizen Ryoma and he transferred into our class this year. "

"Eeeeeeh!" exclaimed the blond shocked. "Really?"

"Of course, he came from a commoner school. His mother is only third in line as heir of the Takeuchi Family. He sleeps through most classes."

"How come I never noticed?Hlub, after the pr" whined Tamaki dramatically.

"Well, if you would stop focusing on the female half of the class and stop fantasizing sappy scenarios about certain club members, you might have noticed."

"That's good advice." Commented a pissed of Haruhi.

Tamaki went to sulk in his corner. He immediately started to grow mushrooms.

"How come Your teachers let him sleep in class?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah, they always wake us up." Continued Kaoru.

"They have given up."

Kyoya readjusted his glasses. They shone briefly in the light and he smiled.

"I believe they don't want to be embarrassed more than they already are."

"I found Ryo-chan very cool at lunch! Ne, Takashi?" smiled Honey.

"Aa."

"Honey-senpai, I don't think Ryoma-senpai will like it if you call him that. "

"Eeh? You know him, Haru-chan?"

She nodded. "Yes, we met during the holidays. He's nice. We live in the same neighborhood, so we come to school together. "

"Does that mean he knows you're a girl?" asked Kyoya quickly typing on his laptop.

'he's probably digging through Ryoma's file' thought Haruhi.

Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru suddenly surrounded her, anxious for her answer.

"Of course!"

"WHAT?"

After that, there was chaos. The twins ran around the room, screaming all sorts of things. Tamaki grabbed Haruhi by her shoulders and shook her violently. He too, was yelling at the top of his lungs, but Haruhi was too focused on keeping her lunch inside to bother. Honey, however, was bouncing.

"Haru-chan, can you introduce him to us?"

"I don't know…"

She had grabbed Tamaki by his ear. He was crying on his knees now and she still hadn't let go.

"Why not?"

"He knows enough about you to never want to meet any off you." Stated Haruhi bluntly.

The change in atmosphere was instant. Tamaki was brooding in his corner again., the twins tripped and fell on their faces, Honey started crying and Mori was trying to console him. Kyoya's glasses glinted in the light.

"So he thinks himself above us. I wonder why?"

"He doesn't. he just knows you're too crazy to be around." Replied Haruhi.

"Does that mean you don't know everything about him, Kyoya. That is quite unusual." Said the twins, completely ignoring Haruhi. She twitched.

"Kaa-san!" whined Tamaki again. "How come you don't have any information on this guy?"

"I have his basic information, as well as the results of his physical examination. He's just not interesting enough to put more effort in gathering the information."

"So, he's boring." Shrugged Hikaru.

"He's not actually. And anyway, since the club is closed, I'll be going now."

"where are you going? Can we come?" asked Tamaki excited.

"I'm going home, I don't want to miss the train. And NO you can't come!"

"Are you trying to tell us what to do? You, the special-student-who-owns-us-money?"

Haruhi twitched. Did Kyoya really have to call her that? Damn rich kids, damn shadow king.

"Whatever." Muttered the girl.

She grabbed her stuff and walked out. She was perfectly aware that the hosts were following her. A little part of her wondered why they followed her on foot, instead of in a limo.

But she was more irritated by their poor attempt at stalking. They were much too obvious! Six guys huddled together behind one mail box, honestly!

Once she got to the station, she noticed Ryoma. He was glaring at his cellphone.

She approached him cautiously.

"Senpai, are you all right?"

"No, I'm having a very bad day!"

"How come?"

"First I overslept, meaning I had to hurry this morning. So I forgot my bento. Then, well you know what happened at lunch. And now, senpai-tachi don't have time to treat me to burgers and … I'm still hungry!" snarled the golden-eyed teen.

Ryoma took a deep, breath and sighed.

"Gomen, for yelling at you Haruhi"

"Don't worry about it. I know it's not personal."

Both got on the arriving train and Ryoma started twitching.

"You were followed."

"I know."

Both stared at Tamaki who was making a scene because the twins sat close to Haruhi then him.

"Baka."

Both sighed at the same time.

"Ah, I almost forgot. Your father called about that three-day-trip he's going to. He and my mom arranged everything. Seems you'll be staying at our place for the weekend." Said Ryoma in an even voice.

She sighed.

"Thanks, but I still hope I can convince him to let me stay at home. It's nothing personal, but I can look after myself."

"I know and good luck with that."

"Yeah. Well, this is my stop. See you tomorrow, Ryoma-senpai."

"Ya ne."

-The next day-

"Ne, Haruhi, what's with the bag?" asked Hikaru the next morning.

"You don't know?" asked the girl stoic.

"Why should we know? You never tell us anything." Pouted Kaoru.

"I don't know. But it might have something to do with yesterday though. You all did stalk me on my way home. For all I know, you were even listening at my door."

The twins flushed.

"And don't try to deny it. I saw you!"

"Ma, ma, we promise not to do that anymore. So please tell us." Pleaded Kaoru.

"No way, and please be quiet class has already started."

Bothe boys immediately started to pout, but Haruhi ignored them.

-During club hours-

"Let me guess…" sighed Haruhi. "You all want to know why I carry this bag around."

"Yes! Tell tou-san everything!" yelled Tamaki cheerfully.

"No."

"Eeeeh!"

"If you hadn't followed me home yesterday like a bunch of toddlers who didn't get what they wanted, I might have told you. Now, you'll never know."

'Maybe, I'm spending too much time with Ryoma-senpai. He loves to play with people like this.

Tamaki however began panicking, inventing all sorts off exaggerating scenario's.

"Don't tell me, she couldn't stand to live her commoner life after seeing our beautiful lives and ran away from home! And Haruhi's too shy to ask me, her tou-san, if I would take her in!"

He quickly ran towards the girl and glomped her.

"Don't worry Haruhi! Tou-san will take care of you. You'll never have to return to being pour!"

"Senpai? Let go off me!"

He was slowly suffocating her.

"Haruhi, are you all right?"

Everyone turned around to see…

"Ryoma-senpai?"

And indeed, in the doorway stood Echizen Ryoma. With a calm face, he took in the drama in the room. He still had the door handle in his hand, ready to shut said door and run if necessary.

"Go away, Haruhi-stealer!" screamed Tamaki.

"What? Haruhi-stealer?" Ryoma sighed. "I knew I never should have come in here."

He was conflicted. Could he close the door and pretend this never happened? It would be easy, but could he leave Haruhi in this madness? He was surprised the girl still had some common sense. Currently she was being suffocated by Tamaki Suou, who gripped the girl like his life depended on it. And in his dramatic version of life, it just might. The twins were eyeing him wearily. Kyoya, Mori and Honey on the other hand, looked on in amusement.

"Welcome to the Host Club, Echizen Ryoma." Greeted Kyoya.

"Thanks, but don't bother, I'm not staying." Replied Ryoma bluntly.

"Why, don't you like us, Ryo-chan? "asked Honey, his eyes full off tears.

"You don't have any right to call me that." Snapped Ryoma.

He completely ignored the question.

Honey pouted. "But why?"

"Mitskuni." Reprimanded Mori him softly.

"Gomen." Whined the small senior.

"Che."

Ryoma looked away from the teary scene and focused on Haruhi when she called his name.

"Ryoma-senpai, what are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you I'm leaving early today –"

"And why would we care about that?" snapped one off the twins.

Ryoma didn't bother to keep them apart.

" Frankly, I'm glad none off you seem to care." Replied Ryoma rudely.

"Senpai. "scolded Haruhi "There is no need to be so rude about it."

He sighed. "Anyway, I'm leaving now. I'm meeting Momo-senpai at the street courts. Will you be able to find your way to my place? Nanako will be there."

"Sure, I've been their enough before school started. I'll be fine."

"Good, I'll see you at dinner then."

Haruhi nodded.

When Ryoma turned to leave, various hosts grabbed him. Everything happened very fast after that. In a matter of seconds the tennis prodigy found himself bound with ropes to a chair.

"What the…?"

"And where did you think you were going, Echizen Ryoma-kun?" smirked Kyoya.

"I was hoping the street courts, but obviously I hoped for too much. I thought the rich were supposed to be civilized. But I find this treatment to be rather barbaric." Replied Ryoma grumpily.

"We adapt to our enemy."

"Right, then tell me four-eyes, what do you want?"

Kyoya stopped smiling at that insult.

'He really needs to come out more if that makes him feel insulted' thought Ryoma.

"We want you to stay away from my daughter!" screamed Tamaki almost hysterically.

"Daughter? I thought it was supposed to be z secret that Haruhi is a girl. I can't be kept a secret if you scream about it! Besides, where did your fangirls go?"

"They left a while ago, didn't you notice?" answered Kaoru.

A large sweat drop appeared on the back off Ryoma's head. How had he not noticed that?

"Not really, no."

"Anyway, leave Haruhi alone!" screamed Tamaki again.

"Do you always have to yell? Didn't anyone learn you about inside voices? " retorted Ryoma.

Haruhi was being suspiciously quiet.

"Besides, Haruhi can hang out with anyone she wants! That's not for you to decide. What do you have against me anyway?"

"I hate you! I don't want my daughter to hang around a hooligan like you!"

"Thanks, I hate you too." Said Ryoma dryly. "But really, a hooligan?"

"I think he's referring to the scene you caused at lunch yesterday." Supplied Kyoya.

"I didn't even start that one. Speaking of which, did you two make up?" said Ryoma, changing the subject abruptly.

"Of course!" exclaimed Hikaru. Kaoru nodded.

"Good, because I could care less. Now untie me!"

"No way!" screamed Tamaki.

"Senpai, that's enough. Untie him immediately!"

Finally, the voice of reason, Haruhi, had entered the conversation.

"But, Haruhi … " whined the self-proclaimed king of the Host Club.

"No but's senpai."

The girl began to untie Ryoma herself. Mori quickly helped her. Soon, Ryoma was free. He thanked both his saviors, grabbed his bag (the big one with his rackets as well as his school stuff)and made his way to the door.

"Please."

That one word made him stop. And he had almost made it to the door to! Chibi-Ryoma was crying inside his head. He turned around and saw the quiet host staring at him.

"Excuse-me?"

"He means: please tell us why Haru-chan is going to your house later." Explained Honey.

'Right, off course. Silly me. How could he not know that that whole sentence could be squished in one random word.' Twitched Ryoma.

He glanced at Haruhi. The girl caught his eye, sighed and nodded.

"Haruhi's father needs to go somewhere this weekend for his work. He leave today (Friday), but the convention only starts Monday. He just goes early to meet up with his colleges. So he'll be gone for almost a week and he asked my parents if Haruhi could stay at our place. We already did this once, before term started. And before you start being your overdramatic-selves, Haruhi will once again be sharing a room with my cousin, Nanako." Explained Ryoma.

"Like I'm going to believe that!" screamed Tamaki again.

"It's true, senpai." Sighed Haruhi. She was getting way too used to the dramatic King.

"Well, I don't approve! You can't stay with a poor ruffian like him. Who knows where he lives! Probably some rundown building with no heat and broken windows. I mean, for all we know, he doesn't even own a house! You're homeless, aren't you?"

Ryoma sighed as he saw the blond start panicking, again. That really couldn't be good for his heart… After this he would never accuse Momo-senpai off being a drama queen ever again.

"Listen, whether you approve or not, doesn't matter. Her real father and my parents agree and you can't change that!" reasoned Ryoma.

"But-"

"No but's! this topic isn't open for discussion! You may be rich, but it's time you learn you can't always have what you want!"

Tamaki and the other hosts looked as if they only saw him for the first time.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm already late so I'll be leaving. I'll see you later Haruhi."

"Sure, bye. "agreed the girl.

"STOP!" screamed Tamaki.

""Will you stop screaming like a girl!" exploded Ryoma finally.

"Gomen, but we'll be going with you! We'll observe your commoner life from up close and we'll judge you on that!" said Tamaki, striking an elegant pose.

Seemed liked he had regained his composure.

The twins saluted, Honey looked excited, Kyoya and Mori looked interested and Haruhi face palmed.

"There is no way I'll be seen with you people!"

-To be continued … -


	3. Chapter 3 : Where the hell are you people taking me?

Broody/irritated-Ryoma P.O.V.:

Ryoma was scowling. For the one time he decided to be nice and tell Haruhi he wouldn't see her on the way home. One time! And then this happened. Never again. No more mister nice guy. Look where it got him! Tide up in the back of a limo. If only he had been a bit quicker, he might have gotten away before the terrible duo could grab him.

He looked around. Next to him, were the I-can-put-a-whole-monologue-in-one-word guy and the I-am-older-than-you-but-I-am-cute-so-I-can-get-away-with-anything kid. All in all, it could be worse. The queen and his two demons were in their own limo, and frankly he was very grateful for small blessings like that. That and the soft seats… A limo was very comfortable. Maybe he could be convinced to ride in one more often.

Where the hell were they going anyway? He didn't recognize anything outside. A while ago they had passed the street that lead to the street courts, but since Ryoma had refused to give the hosts directions, he had no idea where they thought they were going. And he didn't feel like asking, because that would show he didn't know where they were. He wouldn't be surprised if the sadistic 'Mother' of the club would figure out that meant they weren't anywhere near where they were supposed to be going.

He shook his head. These seats were too comfortable. They made him sleepy. And his brain didn't function on sleepy.

He tended to whine a bit as well.

He hoped they would soon arrive, wherever they were going.

He must have dosed for a while, because suddenly someone was shacking him gently, as if to wake him up.

He opened an eye, he didn't know he had closed them. It was mister tall-and-quiet. It irritated him that these guys hadn't bothered to introduce themselves. Did they really except everyone to know who they were without introducing themselves?

Idiots.

"What?"

And wasn't the guy pissing him off by just staring at him and answering him! At least the kid was willing to do the effort. Or at least, willing to restrain himself, since he looked like he wanted to bounce of the sides off the car but instead squirmed a bit in his seat.

Small blessings … Keep dreaming.

"We arrived, Ryo-chan." Laughed the blond.

"Fun."

Huh, it seemed these people didn't understand sarcasm.

He looked out the window. "Where are we?"

"Eeeh! Does that mean where not at the right place?"

They got out off the car.

"Not even close."

Because really, how could this classify as a street court? There were courts, true. But there were also fences around said courts, there was a white building and a big sign right before them, saying 'Seishundai Tennis Club'.

Honey stared at him with big, watery eyes.

"I'm sorry, did I say that out loud?"

"Yes."

Ohw, great now the statue decided to talk.

"Of course," exclaimed Tamaki, who jumped out a newly arrived limo. "I heard commoners share all public items. Because they are obviously too poor to get some for themselves!"

Well, wasn't that guy random. What did that have to do with them being at he wrong place?

"That sounds very unhygienic." muttered Hikaru.

The other hosts nodded.

Ryoma shook his head, but Haruhi had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Well, that's a pity. And here I was going to invite you all to the public bathhouse this weekend. You know, senpei, the co-ed one."

Immediatly all the hosts turned to stone. Tamaki even had a little nosebleed.

Ryoma chuckled. Before the hosts could react, someone interrupted them.

"Ah, Ryoma-kun. Welcome back. It's been a while."

An older man, with black hair and a mustache, greeted them. He was wearing a training.

"Hello."

Ryoma recognized the man as Kachiro's father (see episode 10).

"I heard you transferred. Are these your new friends?"

"Absolutely not."

"Try to play nice senpei." reprimanded Haruhi.

"Che."

"So, if these aren't the courts you were talking about, where are they?" asked Tamaki frowning.

"Are you searching for tennis courts?" asked Kachiro's father with a raised brow. "Maybe I can help you. But, it seems strange that you would need help finding tennis courts, Ryoma-kun."

"Che. Don't say such stupid things. Of couse I know where they are, I just don't want these idiots to know. Besides it's not like they asked me to guide them there." Said Ryoma.

The man laughed. He was used to Ryoma's rude way of addressing people.

"So, mister will you tell us where the shared courts are?" asked Tamaki hopefully.

"Shared courts?"

"Yes, yes, where are they?"

"Don't bother, Tamaki, I already know where they are." Said Kyoya, who appeared out off nowhere, clipboard in hand.

"Good job, Kaa-san!"

"Kaa-san?" asked Kachiro's father, who became more confused by the minute, or by every sentence the hosts sprouted.

"Don't bother to try and understand them. It's hopeless." Said Ryoma, as trying to explain the blonds' weird behaviour.

"Ah." Sighed the man resigned.

"Let's go!" screamed Tamaki.

The twins grabbed Ryoma's arm, one on each side off him, and marched him back to the limo he just left. They pushed him inside, Mori and Honey came immediately after him, to prevent him from escaping.

"You people are a menace." Informed Ryoma the two hosts.

The blond just laughed happily and the other nodded. It seemed like they heard it before. Somehow that wasn't a reassurance.

Ryoma sighed.

A bit later the limo stopped again. When he looked out the window, he felt his stomach disappear. It seemed that this time, they made it to the right place. Damn them all to hell! He really didn't want to do this…

The twins had to drag him out the car, because he wouldn't let go of his seat. Turned out Ryoma had a very firm grip. It took both the twins and tall-and-quiet to get him.

In the end Ryoma resigned himself to his fate and made way to the spot were he was supposed to meet Momo-senpei. (well, didn't that sound dramatic :D)

…

Ok, so maybe he hadn't as accepting of his so-called fate after all. Seeing he was nearly running there in the hope to lose the hosts along the way.

No such luck however.

Tamaki especially seemed to enjoy himself.

"Yes, let's race there! The winner will decide who Haruhi will stay with the next couple off days!"

It seemed the blond still couldn't use his brains. Ryoma was bound to win since he was the only one who knew where they were going. Sometimes these people made him wonder how they would handle running their family businesses one day.

Still the young tennis prodigy still had fun pointing it out to the blond!

And, typical, the one day he wanted Momoshiro to be late, the idiot was already waiting for him.

"Oy, Echizen!" greeted his purple-haired senpei. "You're late!"

"Momo-senpei, I'm really not in the mood. Do shut up."

"Cheaky brat." Replied the other laughing, before turning serious. "But what the hell are you wearing and where is your tennis bag? We were supposed to play tennis, remember."

Ryoma blinked. What was he talking about? He looked down at his clothes. He was still in his uniform. He didn't have a chance to change before the hosts kidnapped him. Which meant his bag was probably … still at school. His face began twitching again.

Just then, the hosts caught up to them. It was a big coincidence that Ryoma hit Tamaki on his head in frustration. Well at least the coincidence was it being Tamaki who got punished. Ryoma had been aiming for the first unlucky soul to arrive. But he was glad it was Tamaki. That guy irritated him the most! This was all the blonds fault after all!

Momoshiro just arched an eyebrow, but didn't say anything else. He was probably remembering all the time Ryoma had ranted about his classmates.

"Why did you do that?" Whined the blond. A bump was clearly visible on his head.

"I'm just venting! Because all this is your fault!"

"My fault? What did I do?"

"You kidnapped me, that's what!"

"I did not! You said you were going to come here anyway, so what are you whining about?" asked the blond genuinely upset.

"You actually have the gut to accuse me off whining, when you do noting but whining 80 percent off the day? Besides, I would never come here dressed in Ouran's uniform! Nor would I ever come here without my tennis bag! Tell me, Mister King of the Host Club, what is the point in going to the public street courts, meaning to play tennis (if that wasn't clear for your pea-sided brain) and then not to bring my tennis gear!" you explain that to me!"

"Ryoma-senpei!" exclaimed Haruhi shocked.

"Well, congratulations, I don't know what you guys did, but you managed to make Echizen lose it!" commented Momoshiro dryly.

The blond was very lucky he didn't get punched in the face after all.


	4. Chapter 4: Can't you clowns go back to the circus you came from?

Ryoma brought a hand to his aching temple. He should have brought a leash. Tamaki was running around like a kid on a sugar rush. Didn't that guy ever go outside? At least the twins were calm, the other blond was sitting on his tall friends shoulder, and they all seemed to behave themselves. Somewhat.

But they were getting a lot of attention. And not because of their good looks. Did the mini-blond (they still hadn't introduced themselves) have to point at stuff like a vending machine like he had never seen one before?

Momoshiro observed them critically.

"Echizen, where did you get those clowns?"

"I didn't get them anywhere. Believe me, if I had, I would have gone back immediately for a refund."

Momoshiro bust out laughing.

They continued walking, taking small steps. They easily fell behind the host club. Ryoma looked for the last two members off said club. Haruhi was being dragged around with the twins and the guy with the glasses was observing everything around him while taking notes. He was suddenly reminded of Inui-senpei. He promptly shuddered.

"I only brought one racket, so we'll have to play another time. Say, do you think it's save to go for burgers?" said Momo quietly, so the wouldn't be overheard by nosy people.

"I honestly don't know. On one side I'd say that going for burgers would be a complete disaster as I don't think they ever had fast-food like 'commoners'- as they call it, but on the other side, the same thing would happen here as well."

"Probably true."

"We need a private, seclude place to take them. Where no one can see them. And where they won't be associated with us. Like a bunker or something."

"Isn't that a bit extreme?"

"In the time since your call and now, these idiots tide me up twice. With ropes!"

"Really?"

Ryoma send his friend a blank look. It seemed to tell Momo enough.

Suddenly they heard a loud yell?

"HARUHI! They sell ice-cream here! On some biscuit! It's so amazing what you commoners invent because they don't have much money!"

And the blond promptly dragged her away to the stand.

"Ooh!"

"Ice-cream!"

And all the hosts went after the pair.

"Not to mention, this is like social suicidal." Said Momo as he saw everyone stare at them, him and Ryoma included.

"Indeed. I'm just glad we haven't met anyone else yet that we personally know."

"Let's hope it stays that way."

"Let's not temp fate and get those morons out of here. People are starting to recognize us." Scowled Ryoma.

"Good idea."

Ryoma looked around.

"Where are they?"

And indeed, in practically no time at all, the host club had disappeared.

"You've got to be kiddingme." sighed Ryoma.

"They were just here. Let's go see at the ice-cream stand." suggested Momoshiro.

"Fine."

When they arrived, the two boys could see a large crowd. In the centre were the hosts, arguing with other people.

Well, arguing in true host-style. Tamaki was crying his eyes out and clinging to Haruhi. The twins were bullying their king. Kyoya, Honey and Mori were staring at an unknown person, who was scowling at Tamaki. Said person also had ice-cream on his t-shirt. It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened.

"What is going on here?" asked Momoshiro.

"Tamaki spilled his ice-cream on this person." Informed Kyoya.

"We know that. We wanted to know why you are making this into a circus. Why isn't this fixed yet? You're attracting a crowd." Frowned Ryoma.

"We offered to reimburse him, but for some reason that guy is being unreasonable."

"Oi, I'm right here! Show some respect!"

Ryoma tilted his head. Something about that guy was familiar. But what was it?

"Who are you?"

"Hey, wait, aren't you that guy who played beach volley against Echizen and Mamushi?" exclaimed Momoshiro laughing. "You know, Echizen, the guy who threw sand in your eyes to win."

The guy, Sasabe, spluttered. Ryoma rommed his eyes.

"Momo-senpei, you have the memory of an elephant."

"Hey!"

"E-Echizen?" stuttered the redhead.

"Yes, we established that that is my name. Now, while I admit this guy," and he gestured to Tamaki, "is very annoying, but there is no reason to traumatize him."

"That's right!" Tamaki jumped from behind Haruhi and beamed.

"So, what do you want?"

Sasabe was shaking on his legs.

"N-Nothing at all! It was just a misunderstanding! Bye!"

And he ran.

Ryoma sighed. Coward.

The crowed around them began whispering excitingly. He could hear his name multiple times.

Time to leave.

Momoshiro sighed.

"Man, I had hoped we could stay longer."

"You can always come with." Suggested Ryoma.

"Sure, I can't wait to see your old man's reaction to these people!"

"Well, I'm glad someone thinks this is funny. Come on, people, let's go."

"Where are we going? Can't we stay a little longer?" asked an excited Tamaki.

"If I want to come here again, ever, we'll need to leave now. Who knows what disaster you'll manage to create in the next five minutes."

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"Shut up. I just saved your neck. Now please behave and do as I say."

"He does have a point, you know. Let's go." Agreed Kyoya.

And the blond promptly began brooding again.

Ryoma sighed.

When would this day be over?


	5. Chapter 5: A usual day in the Echizen household.

Ryoma grinned. Despite the whole mess he was in (namely being anywhere near the host club), he had found a small ray off light.

"Why are you complaining? I heard you liked experiencing things the commoner way. This is an activity every commoner participates in, it's called walking." Said Ryoma cheerfully.

Tamaki whined. "But this hurt! Walking is not supposed to hurt!"

"Well, sometimes it does!"

Behind him, he could hear Momo laughing. Ryoma smirked when he heard Ootori cough. Was that guy actually laughing?

"I don't think Tono is having fun." Snickered one of the twins.

Ryoma shrugged, not that anyone noticed. He was having fun, for a change.

They were walking through a busy street. Other people stopped what they were doing to stare at them. Really, it's not like this whole situation was his fault. It was Tamaki's.

If the host had agreed to walk to his house, and if he hadn't thrown such a temper tantrum because they couldn't ride in the limos, then Ryoma wouldn't have had to take such measures.

Besides, it's not like being dragged through the streets by someone, who was smaller than him and had a very firm grip on his ear, was the worst thing to ever happen to the blond. And Ryoma enjoyed it very much.

"Ryo-kun?"

Ryoma immediately turned towards that voice. He knew who that was.

"Fuji-senpai."

"Didn't I tell you to call me Syuusuke?"

"Hai, S-Syuusuke."

Fuji Syuusuke, a tall brown-haired guy, who walked around with his beautiful blue eyes (in Ryoma's opinion) closed, was standing at bit further with a puzzled look on his face.

"What are you doing? It seems fun. Can I join you?"

Ryoma smiled, not a trace of a smirk or sarcasm on his face. "Sure. I'm taking these people, who I don't know by the way, to my house. That is to say, away from the public places."

"You don't know them, but you are still taking them to your house?"

It was subtle, but Seigaku's tensei was twitching ever so slightly.

"Well, it's not like they introduced themselves to me, let alone to Momo-senpai. And it's better to take them home. I like being able to been seen in public, but these people are embarrassing to be around. Especially this guy."

Ryoma gave a hard tug on the ear in his hand and once again Tamaki burst in tears. He seemed to be doing that a lot. Was this normal behaviour?

"Will you let me go, you hooligan! Kind lady, will you save me from this savage?"

It took a few seconds for everyone to process what the idiot had said this time… but when they did, Momoshiro started to sweat.

"This isn't good at all. Fuji-senpai… is a guy."

And he slowly started to back away. The other hosts (including Tamaki) looked at him like he was mad. Ryoma twitched. This could not be known for his sadistic ways. One way or another, Tamaki would pay. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday…

Fujiseemed to have the same idea as him. Apparently ignoring the blond, he addressed Ryoma.

"You are absolutely right, Ryo-kun. You really shouldn't be in the presence of an uncivilised person such as this one. Let me help you."

And with his ever-present smile,Fuji grabbed Tamaki's other ear, twisted it a few times and helped dragging the blond towards Ryoma's house.

Careful not to lose his grip and adding a few twists of his own, Ryoma was glad to follow him.

When they reached their destination, they threw the blond through the gates. Tamaki landed face first in the ground, butt sticking out in the air.

The twins laughed at that.

"Tama-chan, are you all right?" asked the little blond.

Suddenly the front door opened with a bang and an angry man in monk clothing was looking down on them.

"OI, seishounen, what the hell is all this ruckus?"

"Are monks supposed to curse?" asked Honey innocently.

"Baka oyaji." Muttered Ryoma.

"Don't call me that brat! I'll have you know that you brats interrupted my precious reading time!" roared the man.

"I could care less about your porn." Snapped Ryoma harshly. "And what are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be at the temple?"

"Didn't feel like it." Shrugged Nanjiroh casually.

"You are unbelievable." Sighed Ryoma. "Can we go inside now, Oyaji?"

"Sure, no one is stopping you."

"You're blocking the doorway."

"I know." Grinned the man, before going back inside.

"I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Now, now, Ryo-kun, that isn't a nice thing to say." Smiled Fuji.

"Che."

"Tono, these people are weird. Is this normal commoner behaviour?" asked the twins together.

The three of them were standing in a circle, whispering loudly to each other.

"It must be. We don't have enough experience dealing with commoners. However, we will not make the same mistakes we made when we visited Haruhi! Let's act as if we have all seen this before. NO reaction!"

"Yes, boss!" the twins saluted.

Immediately, their faces became blank.

Fuji chuckeld. "Interesting."

Ryoma twitched. Their blank robot-faces were incredibly stupid! And beside, since when had they the right to call other people weird?

They all made their way inside. The hosts were looking around curiously, despite their conversation outside. Seemed like their curiosity got the better of them.

"Hey, this place is bigger than yours, Haruhi." Said one of the twins.

"Much bigger, they even have a western table." Said the other.

"Shut up." Muttered Haruhi.

"Haruhi, if you want you can go put your stuff upstairs."

"Thanks senpai."

"Now that you guys have seen my house, you can leave." Said Ryoma to the hosts.

"Don't want to." Said the twins in unison.

"We still need to evaluate you and your environment to judge if you are suitable to house my daughter for the weekend. Now, Haruhi, where is it that you will be sleeping?" asked Tamaki seriously.

"You people are horrible." muttered Ryoma.

"Senpai, will you please behave. You're a guest, act like one." reprimanded Haruhi.

"But Haruhi, tou-san wants to make sure everything is just right for you." whined the blond again.

Ryoma clenched his hands. Was it really that difficult for Tamaki to act his age? It seemed most hosts had problems with that. He looked around. Where had his father wandered off to? He needed to vent some frustrations. Pronto.

"Ryoma-san, welcome home." greeted Nanako. "Are these new friends of yours?"

His cousin had just walked into the room. Ryoma turned towards her and shook his head. "No, I don't know these people. Well, except Haruhi and my teammates, but you already know them."

"I'm sorry for our rudeness. I suppose since usually everyone already knows who we are, we forgot to introduce ourselves. We are the Ouran host club. This is our president, Suoh Tamaki. Next we have our third years Haninozuka Mitsukuni also known as Honey and his cousin Morinozuka Takashi aka Mori. Next we have the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. And I am Ootori Kyoya. It's nice to meet you all."

During his monologue, Ootori made sure to gesture to the people he was introducing. It was nice to finally know the names of the people who had ruined his day.

"Momo-senpai, how about that game now?" said Ryoma, completely ignoring the hosts.

"Sure! Let's go to your court!"

Fifteen minutes later, it was clear that Ryoma had the upper hand. Imagining the heads of various host instead of the ball was helping him power up his shots. This was like a routine, a habit. From all his teammates, he played against Momoshiro the most. That meant that both knew the others plays and techniques so well, it almost looked like a well-practised dance.

The hosts were watching them him awe.

"Sugoi, they're very good, ne Takashi?"

"Aa."

"I didn't know humans could jump that high."

"You're one to talk. I remember you the first few days after we met, jumping around like a kangaroo on drugs, yelling things like 'mon ami'." muttered Kyoya.

Once the game was over, Ryoma having won, Nanako called everyone inside. On the there, they passed Nanjiroh. The man was lying on his side, giggling madly over a magazine. Ryoma, who had just managed to calm down, started twitching again.

"Baka oyaji."

Fuji chuckled and wrapped an arm around Ryoma's shoulder. Together with Momoshiro, he steered everyone towards the dining room before the hosts could create another massacre.

"I hope you all are hungry." smiled Nanako when they came in.

"Ooh!"

The table was practically buried with food. The host club immediately sat down and began to eat. Ryoma sighed. Weren't these people supposed to have manners? Seemed like he was stuck with them till after dinner. It seemed his day still wasn't over...

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6: Emergency SOS! Someone help me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I'm so sorry! I'm terribly late with this update. I've had a bit of trouble finding inspiration for my stories, but it seems that's mostly over. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! You really motivated me to keep on writhing!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or Ouran High School Host Club and am no way affiliated with anything remotely connected!
> 
> Pairing: Slash! You have been warned!

Chapter 6: Emergency SOS! Someone help me!

Ryoma looked up at the seemingly cloudless and clear sky through the large palm tree branches. He narrowed his eyes slightly as the light from the sun shone in his eyes, pulled his cap lower, and huffed.

"Why am I here again?" He mumbled to himself.

He frowned. Why had the idiot-squad brought him here? He had been so glad to be rid of them the night before. And now they had once again kidnapped him.

He hoped this wasn't going to become a habit…

As the soft sounds of the tropical birds squawking in the background, along with the calming waves gently crashing onto the bank, he blankly stared at the Ootori heir, who was busy explaining that his family owned the artificial place.

He sighed. Sure, the place could be fun if he was here with friends, but seeing as only the Host Club was present, that wasn't going to happen. These people were too strange and he didn't feel comfortable with them. It also didn't help that the only real contact he had with them, involved being tied up with ropes at least three times in less then 2 days!

He wanted to go home, take a nap after a long week at school and if he really needed to move, it should be for tennis or his friends from tennis. Not for this.

His eyes scanned his surroundings for a perfect spot, one that fit all his requirements. Target spotted. He left Ootori in the middle of his sentence and silently made his way over, hoping that no one would see him. They were all to busy anyway. With a small smile he sat down against a palm tree. His cap was lowered over his eyes, hands behind his head and after a little stretch he closed his eyes. Vaguely, he could hear the twins and Haruhi argue, something about boats and pools, before he started to doze.

He slowly opened his eyes when someone poked his cheek. A tray with a glass of soda was shoved under his nose. He looked up to see mister tall-and-silent, now known as Morinozuka Takashi. The teen gestured with the tray again and Ryoma concluded the drink was for him. Cautiously he sniffed at it. He could practically see the question marks dance around the seniors head at his actions, but he had enough experience with random drinks (cough-Inui-cough). It smelled like mango, it looked like mango, … and he hadn't seen Inui-senpai for over a week. He narrowed his eyes and looked the other in the eyes.

"What's in it?"

"Mango." replied the stoic teen.

"Hn" He grabbed the glass and took a little sip. Mango. Simple, ordinary mango juice. Thank heaven. "Domo" (Thank you)

Mori nodded.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

The giant just looked at him, his face void of emotions. Not easily intimidated Ryoma simply stared back.

"Come."

"Why?"

Mori looked at pointedly at Tamaki.

"What? You're here on his orders?" asked Ryoma sceptiqually.

"I'll tell."

What was that supposed to mean? I'll tell who? Was he going to tattle on him? It's not like anyone told him he couldn't be here. They brought him here, it's not like he asked to come. They forced him! Than again … if it was Tamaki he told. The blond wouldn't care. Should he risk it?

"I don't feel like it."

Drama was coming his way whatever he chose. No reason to make it easy on these crazy people. The closed his eyes, ready to once again fall asleep. He gave a very manly yelp of surprise when the older teen lifted him of the ground by grabbing the back of his uniform shirt. Ryoma's glare could have killed without problem, still Mori carried him back to the other hosts like he was a misbehaving kitten. Ryoma hissed angrily.

The hosts blinked when they saw hem coming, but barely paused what they were doing. Mori gently put his package down in a beach chair. Ryoma huffed, especially when he saw Haruhi smiling at him. He continued brooding through Renge's opening monologue. When Tamaki had introduced the Host Club as people with to much time on their hands, he wasn't kidding. Haruhi poked him. Why were they all suddenly poking him?! Annoyed he scowled at her.

"What is it?"

"Pay attention. I will not be the only one suffering here."

"Che." He turned away. "What are you wearing anyway?"

"This? Tamaki gave it to me." She said, as if that explained everything. And it just might. "He said that unmarried women should not show that much naked skin."

He turned his gaze towards Renge.

"But she's allowed? Hypocrite. Is he never been to the beach before?"

"He probably has a private beach." Stated Haruhi in an emotionless tone.

"Makes you wonder in with century he was born."

She nodded. "Did they kidnap you as well?"

His eyes narrowed, showing he was still pissed off. "Do I look like I want to be here?"

"Not really. But if you don't mind, I'd like to keep talking to you. Maybe this way, they'll leave me alone for a little bit."

"I wouldn't count on it." Muttered Ryoma.

"I have to keep on hoping."

Damn, that girl had a positive look on live. He shook his head at her naivety. Poor girl.

"What bothers me the most, is that the idiot started calling me 'his son'."

"I know, it's annoying."

"It's disturbing. Especially seeing as he calls you his daughter."

"I always wanted siblings." Smiled Haruhi.

"Yes, but seeing as the guy has a crush on you, being treated the same way would imply he feels the same for me. And that is just creepy."

Haruhi spluttered in her mango juice. Not paying her any more attention, he stretched again, and laid back on his chair. He would try to sleep a bit. A Loud noise made him look up. For some reason a giant wave was approaching the swimming pool… How in heavens name did this happen? Shocked he jumped out of his chair. The wave was heading towards Honey, who was still paddling in the pool. He was alone. Without knowing why, his body moved towards the blond. The kid was to far from the edge to pull him on dry land, so Ryoma felt himself dive in and grab him. He didn't hear the others calling their names, nor did he see Mori slip on a banana peel. He would have laughed if he did see it. Instead all he could do was pull his senior to him, covering his as much as possible with his body, while they were dragged by the current. He thanked his tennis training for making it in time. After a while the strength of the water decreased and he managed to reach the surface. Both of them sucked in a much needed breath. He looked around and saw a couple of low hanging branches a bit further that seemed to be able to handle their weight.

"Hold on tight."

He felt small arms winding themselves around his neck. Now certain the blond was secure, he lifted his arms and grabbed a branch. He managed to slowly pull them up and out off the water. Once on the branch he took several deep breaths.

"Are you ok?"

Honey was looking at him with a very serious expression. It was only now, that Ryoma truly realised that this kid was older than him. Of course he had known, but the blond was always so childish, it didn't seem possible. Now …

"You jumped in after me."

"Yes." Way to state the obvious.

"Why?"

"No idea, I was moving before I realised it." He arched an eyebrow. "Are you complaining?"

Honey shook his head, smiling brightly. "Thank you, Ryo-chan."

"Don't call me that! Seriously."

The blond only giggled. Ryoma sighed. "Let's get down from this tree first."

Turned out Honey didn't need any help, some somersaults later he was already on the ground. Ryoma just sighed and climbed down.

"Now, where are we?"

"No idea." Smiled the sunny blond.

"You really are no help at all."

He really needed to get away from these people. Or else the deadpan expression on his face would become permanent.

"We came that way, let's try going in the same direction."

"Sure."

And look, there was that twitch again, right above his left eye. God, these people were annoying. On the way back they somehow stumbled upon Mori and Haruhi. The former was carrying the later, and they were being attacked by strange armed people in uniform. He arched an eyebrow, especially when Honey deemed it necessary to climb a tree, grab a liana, swing down and beat those people to a pulp. Once the fight (Could it really be called a fight? It was so one-sided…) was over, the other hosts turned up. They made a huge fuss, but ignored him for some reason. Not that he was complaining. While they made their way back to the entrance of the park, Mori came walking next to him, with Honey secure on his shoulders. The blond was happily giggling as if nothing had happened. Ryoma ignored them until he felt a hand on his head. Was the senior really petting him as if he was a dog?

"Thank you."

"Che." Fighting a small blush, Ryoma looked away.

"Ne Echizen-kun?"

"What?" Apparently the other hosts had been talking to him.

"Haruhi was just saying she wouldn't mind going to the beach the next time. I asked if we would have to force you again or if you would come voluntarily. Smirked Kyoya, pushing up his glasses.

That is a very blunt way to say I'd have to come whether I wanted to or not! Ryoma twitched again. These people were causing him migraines.

"I'll come."

The hosts laughed happily.

"On one condition."

"Name it. As long as it's reasonable, I'll see what I can do" Negotiated Kyoya.

"You can do a whole lot of things but anyway. I'd like to invite some friends next time." smirked Ryoma.

No way was he facing a situation like this again alone.

TBC.


	7. Madness at the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or Ouran High School Host Club.
> 
> Beta: Midnight-Kitsune11

Ryoma grinned as he saw Kyoya approach him. His classmate wore the same smirk but Ryoma was sure it would be whipped of his face before the end of the conversation. He knew what was coming and had prepared for it.  
"Echizen-kun, good morning. I've been looking for you."  
"Good morning." greeted Ryoma. "I didn't know you were searching for me - I am seated two rows behind you after all, Ootori-kun."  
Ignoring Ryoma for the time being, the other continued on.  
"The Host club plans on going to the beach next weekend. I have made arrangements for you and a friend to accompany us, as you promised."  
"Hmmm…" acting as if he was thinking it over, Ryoma adopted a thinking pose. "Where would we be going?"  
"Okinawa. Haruhi doesn't own a passport, so we are a bit limited in options."  
"Okinawa, that brings back memories…" muttered Ryoma, thinking back to his previous meeting with the tennis team of Higa Chuu. If he remembered correctly, Seigaku had beat them in the second round of the National tournament last year.  
"Were you saying something?" Kyoya interrupted his thought process.  
"Nothing much."  
"So as I was saying, Okinawa. Nekozawa-senpai agreed to lend us his mansion with private beach for our stay."  
"That's nice." Not new though, he had already worked that out. Spending a year observing Inui gathering data had rubbed off on him.  
"However, as other people will be staying at the mansion at the same time as us, I'm afraid you can only bring one guest. I'm sorry."  
Inwardly smirking, Ryoma frowned at the other.  
"That's a pity. But I'm sure I'll manage to find a solution. Thank you for informing me."  
They nodded at each other and went back to their seats. As their next teacher came in, Ryoma promptly fell asleep with a smirk on his face. He couldn't wait to see the look on Kyoya's face.  
After their lessons, Tamaki promptly clung to Ryoma's arm and dragged him towards the third music room. Sighing, Ryoma decided to just let him. He had learned it was easier to agree with the teen on simple matters such as this instead of constantly arguing. He was better saving his breath for bigger battles... and he supposed the blond had started growing on him.  
x-x-x-x  
He took it back. Tamaki wasn't growing on him at all. He hated the blond!  
Once again he found himself standing a bit behind the host club, sighing and wondering why he was there. However, unlike the time at the indoor swimming complex, this time the blond had invited female students they could entertain.  
The twins were playing beach volley with two girls, and they were probably the only slightly sane ones when it came to entertaining girls. Mori and Honey were doing some strange stretching exercises that had him taking a few steps away from them and Tamaki was having some romantic alone with one girl, while the others were waiting in line for their turn.  
He wondered briefly if he should just turn around and not look back.  
"Ah, Ryoma-senpai!" exclaimed Haruhi.  
Ah, the poor girl was probably also looking for a way out of this insanity. He raised his hand in greeting and walked towards her. She was sitting under a sunshade.  
"Join me, please."  
And didn't she just sound desperate? Elegantly, he laid down, his cap pulled over his eyes and placed his hands behind his head.  
"Welcome to the circus, ka?" muttered Ryoma sarcastically.  
Haruhi giggled. "Yeah, this sucks. I thought going to the beach meant a day off."

Ryoma snorted. "As if."  
A few girls approached them.  
"Haruhi-kun, will you come swimming with us?"  
"Oh, no I'm fine here. I like looking at the sea. Besides, I'm keeping Ryoma-senpai company."  
"Do you mind if we join you then?"  
"Why? You're wearing such cute swimsuits. It would be a shame not to show them off. You girls go swim."  
Completely charmed, the girls squealing ran towards the water.  
"So shallow." Muttered Ryoma.  
"OCHIBI!"  
After hearing that dreadful nickname, Ryoma leapt up... Just in time to be knocked down by what appeared to be a sand tornado. Gasping for breath, he tried to loosen the choking hold Kikumaru Eiji's arms had on his neck. His senior was hugging him as if they hadn't seen each other in years.  
"Eiji! You're choking him!"  
And there was Oishi Shuichiro to the rescue. Eiji reluctantly let go of Ryoma who promptly started coughing.  
"Are you al right, Echizen?" asked Oishi.  
"Kikumaru-senpai, Oishi-senpai." greeted Ryoma. "Where are the others?"  
"I ran ahead 'cause I missed Ochibi-chan so much, nya." Grinned Eiji who spread his arms just to show them how much.  
"They'll be here soon. Taka-san brought lunch."  
Immediately after hearing that, Ryoma perked up.  
Within seconds of having that said, the rest of Ryoma's tennis team came in sight.  
"Yo, Echizen!" Momo ruffled his hair playfully.  
"Ryo-kun." Greeted Fuji Syusuke while draping his arm over Ryoma's shoulder.  
"Fsshh."  
"Echizen-kun." Greeted their power player Kawamura Takashi.  
Inui only nodded at this, his trusty notebook in his hands.  
"Echizen."  
"Buchou, minna, it's good to see you all again." Smiled Ryoma happily.  
"I'm not you captain anymore." Sighed Tezuka Kunimitsu. It was clear they had had this conversation before. The response came automatically:  
"Buchou is buchou."  
He was glad to see his team again. It didn't matter to him that they had all gone their separate ways – this would always be his tennis team and he was glad they felt the same.  
"What is all this?" exclaimed a frowning Tamaki suddenly. "Why are you harassing my son?"  
Apparently the hosts came to investigate. The Ouran girls were squealing in the background about all the beautiful boys who had appeared. Dressed only in their swimming shorts, the muscles acquired through tennis clearly visible. That statement, however, immediately shut the regulars up. Ryoma tried to make himself as small as possible, Momoshiro and Eiji burst out laughing and Syuusuke tightened his grip on the younger boy. The others just watched the blond with a blank look.  
"Is he talking about you, Echizen?" asked Oishi hesitantly.  
"Ie, data."  
And of course Inui had to start writing in his notebook…  
"This is my tennis team. Ootori said I could invite friends for this trip." Explained Ryoma to the blond. He quickly introduced everyone to each other.  
"Echizen-kun, I thought I mentioned you could only bring one guest. We simply don't have the space to house everyone for the night." Interrupted Kyoya.  
"No worries, I arranged it with Nekozawa before you let me know that." Smirked Ryoma.  
Kyoya's glasses glinted, clearly irritated.  
In his head, chibi Ryoma did a victory dance.  
"Oh ho, it seemed my cute son has managed to catch you by surprise, Kyoya."  
"Will you stop calling me that?" cried Ryoma frowning.  
"Since when are you his son?" asked Momo-senpai confused. "Last time we met, you were a hooligan."  
"Fsshhh. Idiot."  
"What was that?!"  
Immediately Kaidou and Momoshiro were glaring at each other.  
"You two, stop it!"  
And of course Oishi and Kawamura tried to separate the two.  
Ryoma sighed.  
"Ne, ne, Ryo-chan, Haru-chan. Wanna go 'hellfish shunting'?" interrupted Honey randomly. Apparently he was feeling neglected.  
"No way!"  
"That sounds like fun!" cried Kikumaru jumping up and down in the sand. "Can I join?!"  
The senior nodded, delighted.  
"I think you're trying to say 'shellfish hunting'. But this doesn't seem to be that kind of beach, Honey-senpai."  
"This way."  
"You're not gonna find many shell...fish..."  
Haruhi stood still, looking around in astonishment. Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, they were surrounded by shell fish.  
"What the hell? No way!"  
Kyoya was quick to explain.  
"My family's private police force has stopped by. They wanted to make up to Honey-senpai for attacking him at the water park. So they brought shellfish."  
As if that explained everything. Then again, with these people, maybe it did.  
With a magically appeared bucked, Honey started collecting.  
"Amazing! Look how many we got!"  
Delighted Haruhi, Kikumaru, Mori and even Kawamura started collecting.  
"We're gonna have some fancy side dishes tonight. It's gonna be delicious." Smiled Haruhi happily.  
"Dear god." Sighed Ryoma. Against his will, Fuji had dragged him from underneath his sunshade.  
Syuusuke chuckled. Tezuka stood stoically in his swimming shorts next to them.  
While the hosts were fan-girling about Haruhi, the female clients started screaming.  
"Cen- ti- pede!"  
Cool-headed as always, Haruhi picked the bug up and threw it further away.  
The twins immediately approached her.  
"Aren't you afraid of bugs? Most girls are." Said Hikaru.  
"Don't be stupid."  
And with that, she resumed her shellfish hunt.  
"She's not normal." Said Kaoru.  
"I'm sure she's afraid of something..." said Tamaki thoughtfully.  
"Hey boss, listen up. We just thought up a new game to play that could be a lot of fun. What do you say? It's called the "Who can find Haruhi's weakness" game. So think you're up to it?" said the twins at the same time.  
"Idiots, there is no way I'd play that game. How lame."  
Smiling wickedly, the twins answered nonchalantly: "Yeah, I guess you're right. Besides she'd only share her weakness with someone she was really close to."  
"What are the rules?" snapped Tamaki insulted.  
"Whoever finds her weakness first, wins." Said the left twin.  
"Sundown is the time limit." Said the other.  
And the winner will receive these." Smirked Kyoya while he waved around some of Haruhi's old school pictures.  
"We wanna play to." cried Honey with Mori behind him.  
"Where did you get those pictures of Haruhi?" cried Tamaki.  
"I have my sources. How about we just leave it at that for the moment."  
"If I may…" interrupted Syusuke suddenly with an angelic smile on his face. "Why only reward the winner? How about a punishment for the losers."  
The Seigaku regulars who were going to proclaim their participation immediately backed of. Was he really going to…  
"Sounds interesting. What did you have in mind?" Asked Kyoya with a glint on his glasses.  
"I'm not playing." Said Ryoma abruptly. He really didn't like where this was going. And of course those two would find a fellow sadistic soul.  
"I'll let Inui take care of that."  
And now there were three diabolic smiles and two pair of glinting glasses. Damn you Inui!  
So while the hosts made preparations for their game, the regulars were left to themselves. Ryoma went back to nap under his sun shade and Syusuke sat down beside him. Kawamura was emptying the cool box he brought en the other regulars were playing a mini beach volleyball tournament. After a while Syusuke shook Ryoma gently awake.  
"Ryo-kun, Taka-san brought a snack. Wake up."  
"Hm."  
Rubbing his sleepy eyes, Ryoma slowly sat up. Smiling, Syusuke presented him with a small plate with some of his favourite sushi. Narrowing his eyes slightly at the sadist, he cautiously took one and took a small bite. Normal and delicious, thank heavens. He smiled blissfully. Kawamura still made the best sushi. Fuji chuckled at the younger boy's expression.  
"Ne Ryo-kun. Can I ask you something personal?"  
Ryoma nodded with his mouth full of sushi.  
"Will you be mine?"  
He promptly started choking. Helpfully, Syusuke handed him a bottle of water.  
"W-what?"  
Ryoma placed his hand on his chest trying to slow his wildly beating heart and to calm down his breathing.  
"I said: Will you be mine?" repeated Syusuke, still with a smile on his face.  
Ryoma frowned. "It's not nice to make fun of people, Fuji-senpai."  
"I'm not making fun of you. I'm serious."  
Fuji opened his eyes and looked him straight in the eyes.  
Ryoma felt a blush rising. What was Fuji really trying to say?  
"I really like you Ryoma."  
"Normal people start with dating, not … this." Muttered Ryoma with his eyes averted.  
"I don't think either us qualify as normal people." Smiled Syusuke, still looking intently at Ryoma.  
Only now did Ryoma notice how close the other was. They were sitting opposite each other so if he reached out he could easily touch him. He leaned forward so the top of his head rested against Fuji's chest. He could feel himself turning tomato red.  
"Ryoma?"  
"That is the first time you said my real name, instead of calling me Ryo-kun."  
"Will you answer my question, Ryoma?"  
"W-well, I suppose… We could try?"  
"Is that a 'yes'?" asked Syusuke, hopeful.  
"I have one condition."  
He felt Fuji tense slightly. It wasn't very noticeable but with their position it was impossible not to notice.  
"What is it?"  
"You'll be mine as well, right?"  
The other chuckled again. His voice sounded relieved. Syusuke tenderly wrapped his arms around Ryoma.  
"Of course."  
Ryoma smiled and hugged him back.  
"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"  
Damn, Ryoma had completely forgotten about the fan girls around.  
TBC.


	8. Madness at the beach part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or Ouran High School Host Club.
> 
> Beta: Midnight-Kitsune11 (ffnet)

Dinner was awkward… enough said. At least it was until Tamaki tried to leave.

Seeing the amount of crabs Haruhi was eating, Tamaki voiced his concerns: "Don't you think you've had enough? Give it a rest."

"Excuse me, I thought you weren't speaking to me." Stated Haruhi stoically.

Tamaki frowned.

"Okay fine, I get it! It seems you refuse to admit that you were wrong. See if I care then." He stood up. "I'm going to bed. Kyoya, would you show me my room?"

"No problem." Answered Kyoya.

"Well, excuse me, everyone."

Kyoya went first but by the time Tamaki reached the door, he was pulled back by the back of his collar.

"Now, now, let's not be hasty." Smirked Inui with glinting glasses. "It's time for your Penal-tea!"

The hosts curiously gathered around Inui as he held up a glass of transparent red juice. Seeing this, Kikumaru screamed and fled the room, the other regulars not far behind.

Ryoma made sure to leave the dining room as soon as possible, not once looking back. Not tired at all, he went outside to take a stroll in the gardens. The moon was shining brightly so he didn't need to worry about stumbling over things he couldn't see. It was peaceful out here. No hosts jabbering about making him annoyed, no fan girls giving him headaches. With a pleased smile, he sighed.

"Ryo-kun?"

Fuji Syuusuke approached him. Ryoma felt an instant blush form on his cheeks as he spotted his… boyfriend? Were they boyfriends now?

"Syuusuke." Embarrassed Ryoma looked away.

The elder chuckled. "You're classmates are interesting."

And then the screams started. Ryoma winced. Syuusuke only smirked lightly.

"Walk with me?" He held his hand out towards Ryoma.

Trying to look aloof, Ryoma accepted it and they walked deeper into the gardens. You could easily see that the Nekozawa family was well off. The gardens were beautiful. They walked in silence for a while until they reached the border of the garden and stepped onto the beach.

"Wow." Exclaimed Ryoma with a small smile.

The waves of the sea glittered in the moonlight. This scene was breath-taking.

Syuusuke hummed in agreement and pulled Ryoma softly to his chest. A little startled at the bold move, Ryoma looked up with wide eyes. With a smile, Syuusuke leaned down and kissed Ryoma softly. Eyes even wider than before, Ryoma's hands grabbed onto Fuji's shirt. A warm feeling spread through him as Syuusuke's lips moved gently against his own and he closed his eyes. Shyly, he returned the kiss. Feeling Ryoma's legs give out, Syuusuke wrapped his arms around him.

They were interrupted by a bright flash of thunder.

Startled, they parted and looked up at the sky. Seeing the moon quickly disappear behind thick storm clouds, Syuusuke let him go, grabbed his hand and they ran back inside. They made it inside before it started raining.

"Ochibi! Fujiko!" Kikumaru bounced out of a room. "We decided to have a big slumber party in the living room! Momo and Oishi found a whole lot of blankets and we're building a nest! Go get your bags!"

They chuckled at his enthusiasm and did as told. When they made it up the stairs, they saw something strange in a dark corner of the corridor. A bright flash of thunder revealed a brooding Tamaki growing mushrooms. He was alone.

Frowning, Ryoma pulled Syuusuke towards his classmate.

"Suoh? What are you doing here?"

The blond started muttering something he barely understood. "… Haruhi… Storm… pervert… S&M…"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I asked." Said Ryoma with an eye roll. "I don't want to know any more. Are you going to continue sitting here, or will you join us?"

"J-join you?" sniffed the blond.

"We're having a slumber party in the living room." Clarified Fuji.

With big hopeful eyes, Tamaki turned back to Ryoma. Almost shyly, he asked: "C-can I really come?"

Seeing this reaction, Ryoma frowned. It was true that it wasn't easy to get along with the blond and he knew everyone, himself included, picked on the idiot, but this reaction didn't fit Tamaki. It was almost as if he couldn't believe he would be included.

"Sure. Syuusuke will you get my stuff? I'll go with Tamaki."

Syuusuke nodded, his eyes open for once as he studied Tamaki, and walked away. Apparently he had seen it as well…

Ryoma watched his boyfriend for a second and then turned back to the host. He held out his hand.

"Come on, let's get you up." With a small but definitely genuine smile, Tamaki took Ryoma's hand and Ryoma helped him up.

"Which way?"

They quickly went to Tamaki's room and grabbed some stuff. Ryoma then gently guided the blond back to the living room. The regulars had shoved the furniture to the side and had covered the centre of the room in blankets.

"Ochibi! You brought a friend!" exclaimed Kikumaru.

"Where do I put this?" asked Tamaki calmly, gesturing to his bag.

"Oh, just put it where you find a place for it." Smiled Oishi at the blond. "Just make sure to remember where you put it, knowing us, there'll be a lot of chaos later on."

Ryoma snorted. What an understatement…

The blond shuffled a bit nervously next to him.

"Ne, Tamaki, did I introduce you earlier?"

Rapidly the host club king shook his head.

"Well then, this is Oishi Shuichiro."

Oishi shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"He's a bit of a mother hen. He was the vice-captain of this team but he graduated last year." Whispered Ryoma to the blond as Oishi moved away to help Kawamura with his bags. Apparently they had brought popcorn.

He pulled the blond to the blankets and sat down, forcing Tamaki down next to him. "Now, he's with Kawamura Takashi, he's in the same year as Oishi and his father owns a brilliant sushi restaurant." Tamaki nodded. You already know Momoshiro Takeshi, and Fuji Syuusuke. The energetic boy that acts like a cat is Kikumaru Eiji and the two moving the tv-set are Tezuka Kunimitsu and Inui Sadaharu. Tezuka was our captain, our buchou. And remember to never accept food or drinks from Inui-senpai."

"Does he do that often, those drinks?" asked Tamaki with a grimace.

Ryoma nodded, mirroring Tamaki's face. "And the guy with the mean look on his face is Kaidou Kaoru."

"They seem like nice people."

"They're the best." Grinned Ryoma. "Before I came to Seigaku I lived in America,but I never really had any friends there. I'm not very sociable so I'm thankful they're stubborn. They're my best friends."

"And more, no? You and Fuji-kun?" smiled Tamaki.

Ryoma blushed, but nodded. "It's new."

"Haha."

"Do you have someone?"

"Not really. Sometimes I think I might like Haruhi but … I'm not sure."

They sat in silence for a while, watching the other people in the room bustling about.

"This is nice, talking like this." Started Ryoma.

"It is. "said Tamaki with a smile as he wrapped his arms around his knees.

"Have your friends seen this side of you?"

"Kyoya, a bit…"

"I guess that means no?" Tamaki only sighed. "Are they bullying you?"

"I don't think they mean to… But sometimes the twins exaggerate."

"Well if it happens again, you come to me, okay? I know I'm not very patient and easily irritated, but if you need to get away or just need to talk…"

"Thank you." They smiled at each other.

"And now, a movie!" exclaimed Kukimaru. Both Ouran boys laughed quietly at the chaos that followed to choose a movie.

X-x-x-x-X

The next morning, after putting everything back in place they all went to the cars. They arrived just in time to catch the hosts conversation.

"You better watch your back, Haruhi." Said one of the twins from inside their limo.

"I never would have pegged the boss as an S&M pervert." Said the other.

"I told you, it wasn't like that at all!" Tamaki tried to defend himself.

"I see." said Haruhi blankly. "Well now I know what S&M is. I can't believe I almost let you get away with it."

"I wasn't doing anything freaky! I was trying to help you!"

"Stop bulling him, idiots." Interrupted Ryoma with a scowl.

"We're just saying…" muttered the twins.

"Let's go." Said Kyoya.

"Hey, wait! Don't leave without me!?" yelled Tamaki as the limo rode away.

Ryoma gabbed the back of his shirt. "You can ride with us, come on."

TBC.


	9. What the hell?!

“What the hell!?”asked Ryoma shocked beyond words.  
  
He had just entered the room the Host club gathered in together with Haruhi and three girls from another school. Those girls were weird, in a very feministic, man-hating way. They had completely ignored him as they ambushed Haruhi, despite him walking right next to her.

He had seen a lot of strange things in this room, and while he saw Haruki cross-dress on a daily basis, this was something else…  
  
Nothing could ever prepare him to seeing the hosts dressed up in dresses with outrageous make-up singing a weird tribute to their school.

“Ouran!”sang on of the twins  
  
“Ouran!” next came the other twin.  
  
“Ouran!” Thank god someone had the sanity of mind not to put Mori-senpei in a dress!  
  
“Ouran!” There went that sanity he had hoped they still possessed. Kyoya in a dress… Urgh  
  
“Ouran!” Okay, Honey could be seen as cute, if the complete scene wasn’t as creepy.  
  
“Ouran!” and last but not least, Tamaki…

“Host club welcomes you!” And now they spoke in chorus.

Dear lord, what twilight world had he stepped into…

There was a second of silence. Ryoma, ever the opportunist turned around and headed back towards the door. However he didn’t make it far as Haruhi grabbed his arm and hugged it tight as she watched them with wide eyes.  
  
“Oh, Haruhi, welcome back. And Ryoma, nice to see you again.” Tamaki had the guts to greet them as if nothing strange was going on.  
  
The other hosts didn’t bother pretending.

“Look, Haru-chan.” Cheered Honey as he twirled around in his pink dress. “I'm a princess now. Am I cute?”  
  
“What is the meaning of this?” asked the tall brown-haired girl indignantly.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. From what he had heard from Haruhi, she was the last to call the hosts out about their weird plots. Haruhi had called her the female version of Tamaki, after all. “Are you trying to make fun of woman kind?”  
  
“What? No, that's not it at all. Everything's going according to plan.” Explained Tamaki. “Our strategy is guaranteed to make even a crying child smile. It's the freebie campaign. My dears, you ladies have all lived sheltered lives at Lobelia, so you might not know, that commoners are weak. They have a weakness for free things. Haruhi, you may be distracted by the Zuka club. But choose us. And you gain not only a host club full of brothers but sisters as well. See. This way, you can experience feminine bonding while staying in the host club.  
Isn't that a great idea? Aren't I pretty?” and of course his speech was accompanied by the typical dramatic hand gestiors.  
  
“We're the Hitachiin sisters. Which one of us is prettier?” asked the twins as they crowded around Haruhi.  
  
“I'm just teasing you.” Said Hikaru.  
  
Kaoru laughed in a forced female voice. “Ohohoho.”  
  
“Listen, Haru-chan, You can call me big sis from now on.” Said Honey who didn’t want to miss a chance to act cute.  
  
“Why you... Do you idiots really think you can win her over like this? I've had enough of your fooling around.” Exploded the tall girl again.  
  
Haruhi couldn’t keep quiet anymore. She burst out laughing, nearly falling to ground. She leaned heavily on Ryoma who didn’t find the situation funny at all. He was creeped out!

  
“This is t-too much.” She tried to say while laughing. “I don't even - get what y-you're trying to do. I knew you were a bunch of goofballs, but geez...”  
  
“Are we really that funny?” badgered Kaoru, Hikaru and Honey her. “Call me big sister. Come on, do it. Just say it. Big sister. Say it please.”  
  
“Come on. Cut it out. What were you thinking? What's gotten into you guys?” Haruhi Tried to regain her breathing.  
  
“We did this because we don't want you to leave the host club, Haruhi.” Explained Hikaru.  
  
“Well, maiden, have you made a choice?” asked The tall girl from Lobelia Academy.  
  
Haruhi nodded. “Yeah, I have. I'm sorry but your club's not for me. I think the idea of a girls' school is great.  
And your views are very unique and interesting. But I came to this school with a goal and a plan for my future.  
So while I appreciate your offer, I really already knew that I was never going to leave Ouran academy.”  
  
Tamaki looked stunned. “Haruhi. Hold on. If you knew you weren't going to leave, then why did you act so angry yesterday?”  
  
Haruhi looked frustrated with the blond. And really , who could blame her?  


“How would you feel if I stole something of yours without asking you? I really liked that mechanical pencil. It was easy to write with.”  
  
Tamaki hung his head. “I'm sorry. But I was nice and offered my teddy-bear pencil in return, and you said you didn't want it.”  
  
“That's right.” She said sternly. “I still don't want it.”  
  
“Um Benio...” said one of the other girls hesitantly.   
  
The one called Benibara looked resigned. “Yes, I know. We're not going to give up on you, maiden. I swear this to you. Someday, we'll come and rescue you from this place. And when we do, we'll abolish the Ouran host club. Well, adieu.”

And twirling like ballerina’s the three girls left the room, laughing the same laugh Kaoru had before.

Renge appeared out of the floor on her strange platform and started monologuing.

“And so, a new rival, the Zuka club has appeared. From this point on, the story's gonna get even more exciting. What's gonna happen to our beloved host club boys next? Hang in there, host club. Don't give up, boys!”  
  
Unable to stop himself Ryoma face palmed. Ouran really wasn’t good for his health.  
  
\--

“That was some sale.” Explained Haruhi to Ryoma as they walked through the streets together. “There's no better time to hit the supermarket than a Sunday morning. Now all I've gotta do when I get home is clean and do some laundry.”

 

Ryoma smiled sarcastically. “My, that promises to be a day filled with fun! Now you make my day of being lazy and playing some tennis sound boring.”

 

She giggled. “If you really want to you’re always welcome to help me.”

 

“No thanks.” Answered Ryoma immediately.

 

They stopped as they saw the mass of people before Haruhi’s apartment building.

 

“What's going on? Why are they in front of our apartment?” she asked.  
  
“Check out that car. Super rich.” Commented a bystander.  
  
“Here you are, Master.” A man dressed in uniform opened the door of the limousine parked just before them.

 

“Dear Lord.” Sighed Ryoma. He knew who that was before they even got out of the car.  
  
“So, this is where Haruhi lives?” asked Kaoru.  
  
“It's pretty big, huh? Bigger than I thought it would be.” Noticed his brother.  
  
“Yeah, look at all the rooms!” cheered Honey with his loyal bunny in his arms.  
  
“This building is what you might call an aggregate commoner dwelling.” Informed Kyoya them. “Haruhi's home is just one of the many units in this building.”

 

Why did he have to make it sound like they were studying a new animal species at the zoo? Ryoma twitched. His hand clenched around a tennis ball that he hadn’t taken out of his pockets yet.  
  
“Kyoya, why?” wailed Tamaki dramatically. “Why did you bring these idiots with us? Especially those two doppelgangers!”  
  
“Well, you see. I knew you didn't have the courage to come here alone. So I thought it would be best if everyone came along. All right, let's go home. I guess I underestimated our great leader.”

 

The guy tried to ucher the twins away, but they were having none of it.  
  
“What? I'm not going home.” They protested.  
  
Tamaki cried out desperately. “I'm sorry. Don't leave. I don't want to be alone.”  
  
“Is this for some kind of movie shoot or something?” asked a bystander.  
  
“Rich people! Rich people!” cheered a child.  
  
General Tamaki spoke to his troops. “Now, listen up, men. Don't you forget! We must be polite. This is a casual ‘we just happened to be in the neighbourhood ‘ kind of visit. We're not here to judge the Fujuoka family's lifestyle. The words, shabby, cramped and run-down, are absolutely forbidden.”  
  
Honey, Hikaru and Kaoru saluted him. “Right! Yes, sir!”  
  
“Don't say anything that might offend Haruhi or her father and cause them to ask us to leave.” Continued Tamaki, only to be hit in the back of his head by a tennis ball. Stunned he turned around and the hosts finally noticed an extremely pissed of Haruhi standing next to Ryoma.  
  
“Well it's too late for that. Go away.” She hissed at them.  
  
“Haruhi!” Tamaki sounded shocked, as if he couldn’t understand what she was doing there. Ryoma rolled his eyes.  
  
“That pink dress is pretty cute.” Chorused the hosts one they got over the surprise.  
  
“Shut up! Get the hell out of here!” yelled Haruhi annoyed.  
  
Tamaki became all gloomy. “Haruhi's so mad she actually cursed at us.”  
  
“Hey, it wasn't us.” Protested the twins.  
  
“Excuse me, Haruhi, but is everything all right?” asked an elderly lady.  
  
“Oh hi miss landlady.” Greeted Haruhi.   
  
“Those young men are driving such a fancy foreign cars. They are not Yakuza, are they?”

 

Ryoma smirked at that. Yakuza? As if…  
  
“No, they're not.” Tried Haruhi to reassure her.  
  
“Do you want me to call the police for you?”  
  
Tamaki interrupted her. “Pleased to meet you, madam. My name is Suou, and I'm one of Haruhi's friends.”

 

He took her hand and activated his host-charms.  
  
The landlady blushed furiously and fanned her hand. “Really? My goodness, why aren't you just adorable?”  
  
“And he's got her.” Sighed Haruhi.  
  
“We were just stopping by. We didn't mean to cause a scene. I'm sorry.”  
  
“Oh, it's no problem. I'll stop by later with some snacks for you and your friends. See you later.”  


Ryoma leaned closed to the girl. “They’re attracting a crowd, you might want to get them inside.”

 

She sighed and nodded.

  
“Okay, here is the deal.” She said as she lead them towards her door. “I'm only giving you guys a quick peek, 3 seconds. And you all go home, got it?”  
  
“Look, I brought you a gift, Haru-chan. I know how you love cake. There is both chocolate and strawberry. I think we should have some.” Said Honey looking adorable, while he magiced a cake box out of nowhere.  
  
Haruhi visably crumbled as she opened the door. “Fine. I guess I'll make some tea.”

  
  
“Whew. At least, it's better than my dream.” Sighed Tamaki relieved.

 

Dream? What the hell was the blond up to now?  
  
“What a hovel.” Commented Hikaru carelessly.  
  
Tamaki grabbed the redhead and hissed. “Shut up!”

  
What was it with the hissing today? First Haruhi, now Tamaki of all people… He couldn’t recall Kaido having had that much contact with them while they were on the beach.

  
“A wood-built, two-bed room unit.” And Kyoya went back into zoo tour guide mode. “That's normal for commoner family of two.”   
  
“Haruhi is such a pipsqueak. At least, we know she won't hit her head on the low ceilings.” Commented Kaoru, as if he just complimented his classmate.  
  
“Wow, I think it's a super cute little room.” Squealed Honey.  
  
“You don't have to struggle to compliment it.” Deadpanned Haruhi.  
  
“Hold on.” Asked Honey. “Are we supposed to take off our shoes, too?”  
  
“Please if you don't mind.”  
  
“Did you hear that? We have to take our shoes off. It's kinda like going to a dojo, huh?” laughed the eldest blond.  
  
“Yeah.” And here came statue Mori’s word of the day! Nice work, big guy, you commented at the best possible time! Ryoma wondered if he would say anything else today or if he had used his quota of words for the day…  
  
“Do you have any slippers for us, Haruhi?” asked HIkaru.  
  
Before she could answer, his borther started talking. “Wait. The rooms are covered with tatami-mat.”  
  
“In that case, we don't need slippers.” Nodded Hikaru.  
  
“Great. Thanks for inviting us in.” chimed the hosts in chorus.  
  
“Yeah, thanks.”

 

Ryoma nearly gasped. The statue talked again!  
  
“It's greatly appreciated.” Said Tamaki as he walked past her.  
  
“Yes, thanks, Haruhi.” Replied Kyoya.  
  
“Wow, talk about small.” Complained Hikaru.  
  
“Ow.” Said Mmori stoically as he hit his head against the light.  
  
“Be careful. The light bulb is just hanging from the ceiling.” Warned Kaoru too late.  
  
“This place is quite unpleasant. But I think I may underestimate the commoner housing. I know it's a tight fit in here men but just pull your knees in and sit gym style. Commoners have specially developed this position to conserve space.” Tamaki demonstrated the stance.  
  
Ryoma patted Haruhi on the shoulder as she twitched.

  
“I just gotta get through this visit.” The girl muttered to herself. “I should've expected this from them. I'm gonna go make us some tea.”

 

She shot Ryoma a look, clearly asking him to do something.  
  
Hikaru looked up. “Hey, here is an idea. Why don't you make us this? It's black tea that our father brought us as a souvenir from Africa. Here. Try it.” He handed her the package.  
  
“Oh sure. No problem.”  
  
“It's best served as milk tea. Do you have milk?” asked Kaoru.  
  
“ I think. When was the last time that I bought some milk?” she thought to herself.  
  
Tamaki grabbed the twins and held them close as he hissed at them. “Stop it. What the hell are you doing? Don't be so mean to her, you idiots.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“I know you're trying to embarrass her by asking for that African tea. Look! She has no idea how she's supposed to prepare it.”  
  
Ryoma sighed and knocked their heads together.

 

“Ow!”

 

“Will you all stop that! Your behaviour is embarrassing.”

 

“But, Ryoma,-“ whined Tamaki in distress.

 

“No, you need to let it go. If Haruhi had any problems with the tea, she would have said something.” He said sternly.

  
“Okay, guys, the tea is ready. I'm sorry that not all of the cups match.”

 

Ryoma declined his cup and grabbed his bottle of water. Instead of sitting down and squeezing between two hosts, he chose to stand in the doorway.  
  
“At least she's not using chipped bowls and measuring cups.” Sighed Tamaki relieved.

 

“Come on, Haru-chan. You can choose your cake first.” Said Honey in a generous mood.  
  
“Are you sure, Honey senpai?” she asked to be sure.  
  
“Go ahead. We're rich.” Said Hikaru tactlessly. “We eat this kind of stuff all the time.”  
  
“Shh!” hissed Kaoru and Tamaki at the same time.   


Hikaru quickly shut up.

  
“Um in that case, I'll have the strawberry.”  
  
“She's so cute.” Blushed the terrible trio.  
  
Tamaki whispered. “I wish I could tell her how cute she is. But there is no telling what might offend her.”  
  
“The traps of the commoner's world are terrifying.” Agreed the twins.  
  
“You like strawberries, right? You can have mine.” Said Mori.

 

Ryoma did a double take at the guy. That were two whole sentences… Dear lord, the guy was in a good mood.

  
“Thanks.” Replied Haruhi as he gave her his strawberry. “That's nice of you, Mori senpai.”  
  
“Why didn't we think of that?” cried Hikaru frustrated.  
  
Tamaki started crying. “I should have been sharing strawberries with her.”  
  
“Why'd we let him trick us?”

 

“Idiots.” Sighed Ryoma. He had politely declined when Honey had offered him a piece. Evidently they hadn’t counted on him being there and the small boy had nearly burst in tears at the idea of not being able to eat a piece because there weren’t enough.  
  
“Ah, eating all that cake sure wet my appetite.” Said Honey.  
  
“Yeah, isn't it lunchtime about now?” asked Hikaru.  
  
“Well then, what's for lunch.” They all asked at the same time.

 

Ryoma face palmed.  
  
“Will you guys quit being so happy-go-lucky all the time, please?” sighed Haruhi frustrated.  
  
Kyoya held out his wallet. “We'll take care of it. We did drop in unexpectedly. So we'll pay for lunch. Why don't you just order us all some of your favourite sushi?”  
  
haruhi shuddered. “Thanks, but no thanks. I know that if I let you guys pay, I'll only regret it later.”  
  
“Oh don't worry, Haruhi.” He smirked. “We'll just pay for it using the profits from the photos of you we auctioned off.”  
  
“So I'm really paying for it after all. Well if that's what you want, I do have a friend who runs a nice little sushi shop nearby, so I can just give them a call. Their stuff is pretty high-quality.”

 

Tamaki panicked and before Ryoma noticed what he was doing he handed Haruhi a note, which she read out loud.   
  
“Be careful, Haruhi. Just because the sushi's packaging says premium doesn't mean that it's high-quality.”

 

She glared at him. “I'm not stupid. I could figure that out on my own.”  
  
“How could you do that?” whined the blond. “Daddy even attempted to look casual not to embarrass you!”

 

Ryoma frowned lightly. Sure Tamaki was as annoying as usual but after the sleepover he wondered… Was this natural Tamaki behaviour, or was he playing it? Some of it might be natural, but this was a bit over the top.  
  
“I'd really love it if you make us something for lunch, Haru-chan.” Chirped Honey.  
  
the twins and Tamaki started protesting in the background.  
“I guess I could whip something up, but it's gonna take me some time.”  
  
“We can wait.” Smiled the small blond happily.  
  
“I’m gonna have to go to the supermarket again.” Sighed the only girl in the room.  
  
“We're coming with you. We want to see a commoners' supermarket.” Cheered the twins as they made their way to the door.  
  
“Me too! Me too!” joined Honey in.

 

Even Kyoya seemed intruiged. “This could be a learning experience.”  
  
they continued cheering as they left.  
  
“Oh, well that's it. So much for having a day off today. Hey senpai, aren't you coming with us?”

 

“I’ll go make sure they don’t fall down the stairs.” Muttered Ryoma. He glanced at his watch. “I still have a bit of time before I need to leave. Tamaki?”  
  
“I’m coming.” Said the blond serenely. “I just wanted to pay my respects to your mother before we left.”

  
“Thank you. You don't have to do that.”

 

Ryoma left them to it with a small smile. As he walked outside he was tackled by a brunet woman.

 

“Ryoma-kun, I’m so glad to see you! It’s been a while!”.

 

Turning blue, Ryoma barely managed a greeting. “R-Ranka-san. I c-can’t b-breath.”

 

“Ah, gomen.” Said the man with a sultry voice. “I’m so glad you decided to visit. You’re not leaving yet are you?”

 

It was disturbing to see him pout like that.

 

“I’m going to the supermarket with Haruhi and some other people.”

 

“Ah, is my precious daughter still inside? I'm home, Haruhi!” he yelled as he walked towards his apartment. “Hey why do you leave the door open?”  
  
Ryoma couldn’t hear her response, but he did see Ranka freeze in the doorway.  
  
the man started smiling and made his way in the room.

 

Ryoma hurried back just in time to see Tamaki hit the wall.

“I'm sorry. I hated having to leave you alone last night. You must have been lonely.”  
  
“That sound. He hit really hard.” Muttered Haruhi stunned.  
  
“Oh, dear, my left arm has been bothering me lately. It's so sore like I went hand to hand with some ferocious beast.”  
  
Tamaki got up and pleaded for his life. “Please, sir...”  
  
“It's such a been way too hard. I could sure use a cup of hot tea about now.”  
  
Tamaki panicked. He leapt up, grabbed the tea kettle and started running around like a mad man.  
“Hot tea? I'll get it for you. Do you use firewood to boil water, Haruhi? Help me out. Your dad wants tea.”

 

Ranka interrupted him, by stomping on him. Ryoma frowned.

  
“Oh, my, would you look at that? I seem to come across a little pest. Would you like to tell me why you're addressing my daughter with such informality, young man?”  
  
“Hey boss, what the world is taking you so long?” called Hikaru from within the doorway.  
  
“Oh, check it out. That person we passed downstairs was Haruhi's father.” Said his twin.  
  
Tamaki crawled towards them.”Hikaru, Kaoru, help me out here.”  
  
Hikaru and Kaoru ignored him and stepped forwards, over Tamaki towards Haruhi’s father.

  
“It's nice to meet you, Haruhi's dad. We're good friends of your daughter's, the Hitachiin brothers.”  
  
“Alright, enough.” Said Ryoma in a loud voice. He grabbed the twins by the back of their T-shirt and hauled them away from Tamaki. Enough is enough. “Come on you, up you get.”

 

The hosts watched in silence as Ryoma helped their president on his feet. Tamaki sniffled a bit. He studied the blond. He was a bit dusty and he was sure the blond would be bruised later.

 

“Ranka-san, I’m going to borrow your bathroom for a bit.”

 

The man nodded wordlessly as he studied them both intently. Ryoma grabbed Tamaki’s hand and led him away from the others. He closed the bathroom door behind them. Vaguely he heard conversations start again, but he paid it no mind. He sat Tamaki down on the bother of the bath tub.

 

“You okay?”

 

Tamaki nodded, but shielded his eyes with his hair.

 

“You and Ranka-san act too much alike.” He sighed. “You are both way to protective of Haruhi.”

 

“We’re allike?” asked Tamaki with a small voice.

 

Ryoma handed him a wet towel. The guy pressed it over his eyes.

 

“Wait for it, you’ll see what I mean later on. Now,” sighed Ryoma, “what are those dramatics about? You act like you’ve never been to a commoners house, like you call it, but you’ve been to my house. So what’s the big deal?”

 

Tamaki didn’t reply.

 

Ryoma sighed and sat next to the blond. “Come on, you can tell me. I won’t laugh.”

 

“I just… I had a bad dream. We visited Haruhi and she lived in a poor and broken building… it’s stupid.” Tamaki sighed.

 

“You were worried about her?”

 

He nodded.

 

Ryoma smiled softly. Trust the other to care too much. “There is nothing wrong with making sure your friends are all right. You were worried about Haruhi’s living conditions. Nothing wrong with that. But you need to learn how to handle these things. It’s not nice to barge in her house uninvited and then criticise everything.”

 

The blond looked at him with a small bitter smile. “Guess I screwed that up too huh?”

 

“Mah, it’s Haruhi we’re talking about. She won’t hold it against you.” He patted the blonds shoulder. “Now, clean up your face a bit. We’ve been gone long enough, let’s go join the others.”

 

Tamaki smiled. “Thank you.”  


They joined the others just as Haruhi got up.

 

“Wait, Haruhi. Where are you going?” asked her father.  
  
“The supermarket, all right?” she replied on her way to the door. “I have to go shopping and I wanna do it by myself. So all of you, just stay here and try to behave yourselves.”  


“Yeah, no.” said Ryoma determined. “I have to go.”

 

Haruhi smiled. “Good, I’ll walk with you.”

 

He turned towards Tamaki. “You’ll be fine? I have somewhere I need to be.”

 

Tamaki nodded, back to his cheerful self. “See you in class.”

 

They walked out, and closed the door. Vaguely they heard a twin protesting, but they paid it no mind.

 TBC


End file.
